


makes a reed bow to the storm 🌾

by CheshireCaine



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Crushes, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: "But the stuff that isn’t on purpose. That’s the real tell.”057. sleeping😴
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	makes a reed bow to the storm 🌾

Chrome was sleeping.

_ “There’s no way of telling if somebody trusts you by asking. No, no, no.” Gen had waggled his finger at Senku decisively. “It’s the behaviour you’ve gotta look at.” _

Chrome’s nose wriggled and he rolled over, facing Senku and burrowing harder.

_ “Trust exercises?” _

Chrome’s hand came up to fist the fabric, like a living, breathing vice.

_ “More like the unconscious stuff. Anyone can fall back if there’s a decent person behind them. But the stuff that isn’t on purpose. That’s the real tell.” _

Senku looked down at Chrome in his lap and at the empty lab around them. His hand came up to . . . to slide into Chrome’s hair and let a calloused thumb catch at his peach (soft, supple, pinkish) cheek.

Chrome chewed with an empty mouth and Senku petted his hair.

Soft as a bunny, he thought.

Chrome nuzzled into his hand, stretching up Senku’s leg, then shuffling down and re-settling. Senku could barely hear his quiet breaths through the clamour of his own thundering heart. It drummed in his ears and he worried Chrome would feel it – he was so close to Senku’s heart.

Itchiness crawled along Senku’s face. It must’ve been so red.

Excepting, of course, that without any light to cast on his cheeks, there existed no colour or redness to speak of.

“_Senku._” Chrome smiled, swathed tightly in slumber.

Senku catalogued his jittery pulse, acknowledged how reluctant he was to relieve the prickling in his twitchy feet, and still absolutely refused to accept the obvious conclusion. He petted Chrome’s head some more – let himself off for the slow arching of his lips. He didn’t stop smiling all night.

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing + ma lovable boy Chrome could always receive more appreciation :D This was pretty soothing.


End file.
